Scooby Doo On Zombie Island With A Twist
by RosalieHale122
Summary: Discontinued for now
1. Meet Lena, Wheres Ray?

kitty: ok this is my first Scooby doo/Beyblade crossover, please be kind. oh i know that i may have made Mystery Ink i bit ooc but please bear with me! i haven't seen a lot of scooby doo episodes to get to them again!

Ray: what about your other stories?

Kitty: i'll get to them when inspiration hits me!

Shaggy: whoa do i get to meet him?

Kitty: if you let continue my explanation to my adoring readers! *silence* when they arrive!

Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Scooby Doo or Beyblade!

* * *

The gang settled back into their mystery machine with Shaggy and Scooby in the back and Fred, Daphne and Velma in the front. All of them wearing their usual attire, Fred was flirting with Daphne while Velma was looking up pictures of some boy group in some form of sport which Shaggy had criticised saying that they weren't actively doing anything special! In which Velma replied that one had nearly lost his life playing the sport for reasons unknown to the public

"The guy's more like a girl anyway," Shaggy had continued to criticize "It's probably a girl in disguise man!" the conversation had ended there as Velma refused to continue talking to him muttering under her breathe about Shaggy having no idea about anything but food! Scooby however had sat quietly during that part of the trip and was still quiet even though Shaggy had eaten all of the Scooby Snacks. The van jerked roughly as Fred drove off the road having had his attention on Daphne rather tan the road

"Are you trying to kill us man?" Shaggy almost yelled straight into Fred's ear before anybody else could even get ready to yell at Fred

"Shaggy would you please calm down your acting like your old self!" Fred yelled back as he pulled up to the curb that he imagined was there.

"Yeah Shag relax we'll get to a store for more food if that's what's bothering you!" Daphne said in a calm voice but was obviously trying to think of a reason to not kill the skinny guy where he sat! they were soon back on the road when Velma told them that Shaggy was in a mood because he didn't like the boy group that she was looking up on the internet! A tut from Fred and Daphne saw them back on their way to Louisiana. Fred after being shaken from Shaggy's outburst kept his eyes and attention to the road ahead of them, they had heard of a haunted house and had called said place in the hopes of filming there for Daphne's T.V show. Fred knew what Daphne would most of all though and that would be to interview the secretive Ray Kon from the Bladebreakers supposedly he was a much bigger mystery than the teams leader Kai Hiwatari who he knew very little of! Daphne was talking to Velma about the Bladebreakers saying how they had supposedly been on the island in which they themselves were going.

"Imagine if we meet them!" Daphne said as she quickly started to draw out plans in order to capture and get an interview out of Ray whatever the costs Velma on the other hand was too busy looking up what she could about the team members, she found loads about Tyson, Max and Kenny but very little of the other two members of her favorite boy group. A BBA bus drove past them with tinted windows and when the gang saw it, gave several responses. Shaggy huffed, Velma awed, Fred laughed, Daphne cried and Scooby looked at the bus confused. The drive finally ended once the BBA bus turned a corner and went out of sight; the gang jumped out of the van and looked around only to be approached by a girl wearing a purple top with a red skirt and a red waist coat.

"Mystery ink?" she asked as she stopped in front of Fred batting her eyelashes at him seductively.

"Um yes, you must be Lena?" Daphne said/questioned stepping in front of Fred with a glare of pure hatred on her face, lena nodded her head and made a motion of her arm for them to get back in the van and to follow her to Moonscar Island.

* * *

Meanwhile On The Bus

"i can't believe we've escaped!" Max yelled loudly much to the discomfort of Kai who was sitting right next to the said hyper blond idiot (as Kai liked to call him), Kai knew why they were happy to be gone from the Island! ever since they got there all Ray had done was moan about a dark energy hanging over the Island and ghosts telling them to leave

. Kenny had been spooked out along with Tyson and Max, Tyson who did love Lena's cooking didn't like the vast volume of cats around him watching him and (in his own mind) plotting to kill him! The cats were what Ray had liked the most and Kai was only truly happy when he saw the younger male playing happily with the furry things from hell (as Tyson called them), Max had videoed everything that had happened (mostly Ray with the cats) Kenny smiled as Max continued to sing, badly, about being free resulting in Kai gaining a headache only made worse once Tyson had joined in! Moaning Kai moved to the back of the bus where he froze in mid-step and looked at every single seat on the bus

"Um guys where's Ray?" he asked them loudly trying to be heard over the two singing idiots. Kenny had been spooked out along with Tyson and Max, Tyson who did love Lena's cooking didn't like the vast volume of cats around him watching him and (in his own mind) plotting to kill him! The cats were what Ray had liked the most and Kai was only truly happy when he saw the younger male playing happily with the furry things from hell (as Tyson called them), Max had videoed everything that had happened (mostly Ray with the cats) Kenny smiled as Max continued to sing, badly, about being free resulting in Kai gaining a headache only made worse once Tyson had joined in! Moaning Kai moved to the back of the bus where he froze in mid-step and looked at every single seat on the bus

"Um guys where's Ray?" he asked them loudly trying to be heard over the two singing idiots.

* * *

Kitty: ok please R&R

Ray: what happened? why am I not on the bus?

Kitty: Read and all will be revealed later!........ Maybe!

Shaggy: you are cruel!


	2. Theres Ray and Ghosts

kitty: OMG a reviewer! somebody loves me!

Ray: *reads review and yells* oh no please don't sing like...

Tyson: sing like who Ray?

Ray: TYSON!

Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Scooby Doo or Beyblade!

* * *

With the journey over and done the mystery machine drove up towards a grand house that seemed to be at least three floors high and had a pale pink outer color , Scooby shivered as he saw the sheer number of cats stalking around the house. One cat looked directly into his eyes and stared for what seemed like forever before the van broke the contact

"This place is crawling with cats!" Fred moaned as he tried to park the van near the front door, the girls silently agree with him as Scooby jumped out the back of the van to get a better look at that one cat that was now running away from him with another two cats by his side

"Great with cats huh?" he heard Lena say sarcastically to his friends as he ran into the surrounding forest after the one cat that was black. The three cats jumped over a log that Scooby somehow didn't see and ran straight into it thus allowing the cats to laugh at him. However when he gets out again he sees a white and a ginger cat run away again only the black cat stays behind a smile on his face

"So dog do you have a name?" The cat purred his question; Scooby stared at the cat as he stalked closer to him and licked his ear which was bleeding ever so slightly

"Scooby Doo" Scooby replied as he watched the cat from the corner of his eyes

"I'm Raymond Kon" the cat said smiling as he finished licking Scooby's ear "My friends left me here" 'Raymond' continues as he saw Scooby look at him confused "I'm a cat creature or Neko-jin whichever you prefer!" Scooby looked up to see his friends running up to them yelling about chasing poor cats and how he's not getting any Scooby Snacks "reporter!" Ray hissed at Daphne who cooed saying that he was the cutest cat there.

* * *

**Ray's POV**

_"God I hate reporters!"_ I thought as this one girl picks me up and cuddles me close to her chest much like the way that Mariah used to do, she soon walks away from the forest to the blonde women who had taken the Bladebreakers in only mere days ago. The girls were talking and I heard my name being said with a 'he may still be on the island' Scooby looked at me and smiled a doggy smile before looking at his tall and very skinny friend

"I still say that Rays a girl man!" he whines to which the reporter yells at him saying that I'm a very cute boy and not a girl. Scooby laughs at them as the reporter puts me down on the floor

"Shaggy behave yourself!" she says turning away to ask the owner of the house some questions involving ghosts, the one called Shaggy went to the kitchen with Scooby and I followed them happy for a distraction from my very mixed feelings

Sad: that the Bladebreakers had left me here

Happy: to have meet Scooby

Sore: from being pressed so hard on the reporters chest

Hungry: from lack of edible food

Angry: at being called a girl!

Yeah I'm pretty mixed at the moment though I'm glad that nobody knows it's me, Shaggy looks at the food on the counter and turns to look and kitty me and smiles

"Do you like to eat good food kitty?" he asks me, I meow once to say yes he puts a bowl of some red stuff in front of me from seemingly nowhere, I start to lick the stuff up happily as Scooby and him eat straight from the pot. A cold breeze enters the room for only a second before those two were screaming about hot peppers causing everyone to run into the room, I didn't pay them any attention as they didn't pay me any attention before leaving the room again this time however even Shaggy notices the cold and something begins to write on the wall, Shaggy and Scooby screamed again and I hissed at the ghost as the others ran back in again yelling about the peppers before following our eyes to the wall. In block capitals was the word 'beware', the reporter then insisted on being filmed just to have her hair messed up as the words 'get out' was written right behind her

"Oh my god, Fred did you see that?" the reporter said happily before hugging the blonde guy, the red haired girl was staring at me and smiling

"Um Daphne do you still want to interview Ray?" she said not taking her eyes off me

"Yes why?" the reporter now known as Daphne said, knowing that I've been caught I jumped off the table morphing into my human form (fully clothed) right in front of them. Daphne screamed and everybody else was silent as my eyes slit

"I don't like reporters!" I simply said before leaving the room

* * *

**End Rays POV**

Mystery Ink stared at the spot that the one Ray Kon had been mere moments ago, his words having hurt Daphne deeply 'I don't like reporters!' rang through her head and she then decided (wisely) to leave him with his thoughts after all she knew what a reporter had done to his (Rays) oldest brother some years back, the ringing of a phone caused them all to jump. It was Fred who answered the call

"Hello who is this?" Fred asked the person calling

"Yeah hi where's Ray?" the caller asked his voice cold and emotionless

"Else where in the house but I'll tell him you called whoever you are!" Fred said a little bit nervous

"Just tell him to call Kai A.S.A.P!" the caller then hung up abruptly

* * *

Kitty: please R&R

Tyson: hey where was i?

Kitty: elsewhere!


	3. Call And More Ghosts

kitty: sorry for making you wait was on holiday!

Ray: or vacation

Kitty: also i had hit a writers block so please be kind!

Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Scooby Doo or Beyblade!

* * *

Ray stalked in a direction that he hoped would take him far away from the reporter witch, he heard the sound of paws following him though he never turned around to speak or even look at the dog. The dog followed him through the house to a room with a large mirror; it was the room that he and his boyfriend Kai had spent the few nights when the whole gang had been on the island, now he wished he wasn't there

"There was a phone call for you!" Scooby said as soon as the neko had stopped walking. Ray turned to look at the Great Dane in front of him

"Who was it?" Ray could only whisper, his senses (and heart) telling him that it was Kai. He looked at the dog again not realising that he had looked away, the Great Dane smiled a very doggish smile as he confirmed what Ray already knew "Just great! I can't call him back I have no credit!" **(A/N: Ray has a pay as you go phone) **Ray smiled sadly at the dog just as the reporter witch walked into the room with all her friends

"You can use my phone if you wish!" the girl with glasses said _"oh what's her name? Velma?"_ Ray thought as he stared at the small silver phone that she was holding. He soon smiled at her, shaking his head

"Not yet, he might be yelling at Tyson!" Ray laughed though he gave a look at the reporter as if to say 'don't you dare take a note of that!' Fred stood in front of Daphne mistaking Rays glare for a sign of an upcoming attack from the Bladebreaker. Scooby placed one of his paws on Rays arm if only to stop him from moving towards his (Scooby's) friends, Shaggy looked at everyone before shrugging his shoulders

"I still say that Ray's a girl!" Daphne, Fred and Velma left the room muttering about Shaggy being stupid again. Once Scooby, Ray and Shaggy were alone however the rooms atmosphere brightened considerably, Shaggy soon had his arm around Ray and the two of them were joking like good friends (they were mostly comparing Shaggy's and Tyson's stomach compatibilities!) the three of them stopped when a small figure appeared out of the mirror, the small male looked to be a 19th century army type guy

"Get away! Get away!" he started to chant loudly causing the human, the neko and the dog to shake where they stood none of them moving nor making a single sound "Leave this place while you still can!" all three of them jumped when Michael Jacksons song Thriller began to play **(A/N: Daphne had changed Ray's ring tone) **the ghostly figure vanished and Ray looked at his cell phone cursing the reporter's name as he slowly answered the call

"H-hello?"

**"Ray thank god you answered!"**

"Kai what's wrong?"

**"Nothing, I'm just glad you answered. I was worried sick about you!"**

"Kai I'm alright you don't have to worry about me!"

**"Says you!" **Ray heard Kai sigh before continuing **"Ray we're sorry that we left you behind… and I'm sorry but… we can't come and save you!" **just before Ray could say another word his phone gave out a low buzzing sound then died in his hands

"Crap!" he yelled as he tossed his phone to the near by bed.

* * *

**With Kai And The Others**

"Damn it!" Kai yelled as he punched the nearest thing which sadly was Tyson, well it was sad to Tyson great to Kai. Max and Kenny just sat in the room of Mr D's huge house, they didn't know what the room was for but it was painted to look like a forest. The trees and animals looked almost life like, a bit more shadow and they would have said they were in a forest instead of a room with no furniture. The boys had to sit on a deep green carpet that had brown spots for mud and a blue oval shaped rug to represent a pound. Tyson walked over to Max rubbing his face where Kai had punched him muttering about how unfair it was

"Tyson how can you say that?" Kenny said shocked to hear his friend complaining "Ray has been left behind on that island and we are here safe and sound!" Tyson nodded his head, now that he thought about it Ray being on an island full of those was worse than being punched in the face!

"Well what are we going to do?" Tyson said looking at his friends "we can't just leave him there!"

"Yet we can't save him the BBA won't allow it!" Kai said in a tone that showed how angered he was and how worried he was for his kitten.

"I am sorry about that boys" came a voice from the door way "well I'll get someone to bring in five beds as Ray will be staying in here with you boys after we can get him back" the boys turned to see Mr. D "this is his bedroom though he has yet to finish decorating it!"

* * *

**Back With Ray**

Ray walked around his room, Shaggy and Scooby watching him, he was sure he'd leave the island with grey hair (if he ever managed to leave!). He stopped in front of the door and turned to look at the two creatures

"Now what are we going to do?" he asked them before sitting down so Shaggy ended up in the middle, said human boy questioned him (Ray) as to why he was left behind "well you see," Ray started "it's because…"

* * *

Kitty: please R&R, and i am sorry about making you guy(s) wait


	4. Picnic And Zombie Morgan Moonscar!

Kitty: i had hit a writers block so please be kind! oh warning i may jump about a bit in this chap but to make up for it i shall write more! oh to answershadowjessica's question i do not know why the last paragraph was repeated and i do apologise for it, i was either tired or very drunk :)

Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Scooby Doo or Beyblade!

* * *

"I wasn't fast enough to catch the BBA ferry that came to get us." Ray said suddenly finding his feet to be very interesting. Shaggy and Scooby said nothing as they thought of what Ray had said _"not fast enough? Wasn't he the fastest?"_ Lena knocked the door before yelling about dinner being served in roughly five minutes which made their entire stomachs growl loudly

"Like we better get down stairs for the grub!" Shaggy said jumping up and racing downstairs at the speed of light. Ray and Scooby walked out of the room quietly and slowly (Ray didn't want to see Daphne and Scooby didn't want to leave Ray's side) Daphne was right behind them though she wasn't going to let Ray know that she was there

"Come reporter, don't stand there you look like a stalker!" Ray said without turning round or changing his pace.

* * *

With The Bladebreakers

The four boys stared at the old man for roughly five to ten minutes; said old man thought it was hilarious to see four boys standing/sitting in front of him with their mouths hanging open! Kai was the first to recover, he looked around the room with a very small smile on his face _"My Ray did all of this?!"_ he thought to himself very proud of Ray. All of the boys jumped when Max's phone went off

"Hello?"

**"Hi Maxie what are you up to?"**

"Ray! Are you ok?"

**"I asked you a question first!"**

"We're in your room at Mr D's place"

**"Don't touch the walls it took me years to do all that!"**

"Are you ok"

**"Yes Maxie I'm fine but cat food is horrible!"**

"You ate cat food?"

**"Well I was in cat form" **Maxie could hear the smile in Ray's voice **"anyways just phoned to have a chat" **Ray continued to say as Maxie was about to put his phone on loud speak another voice was heard

**"Oh my gosh a ghost!"** a female voice was heard

**"Daphne stop yelling I'm on the phone!" **Ray yelled at the girl before apologising and hanging up.

"Well that was strange!" Maxie said to no one in particular

* * *

Back With Ray

Ray walked into the room where Fred and the others were watching some tape and a camcorder not that it interested him. He walked over to Scooby and sat down, Lena had said that dinner was to be delayed as something was wrong in the kitchen (Velma got carried away and scraped at it!) Shaggy was talking to Scooby about going out with some food for a picnic. Scooby had his tongue out and was obviously looking forward to the picnic

"Ray would you like to come with us man?" Shaggy whispered to Ray who nodded discreetly back at him "Err gang I'm off to make a picnic for us cowards!" Shaggy said louder for the rest of the gang who mumbled in response.

After five minutes of Shaggy and Scooby making a picnic fit for ten people Ray joined them on the front lawn the food looked good and his (Ray's) stomach growled loudly causing Scooby to give a doggish laugh though thankfully for Ray Shaggy hadn't noticed the growling noise as he was too busy eating. Picking up a small box of hot and spicy chicken Ray looked around, seeing all of the cats watching them freaked him out a little. It wasn't long before Shaggy noticed and had made a comment about the cats staring at them; this was when Scooby noticed the cats staring at them and gave chase with Ray following him close behind (he dropped his still sealed food as he got up) Scooby dashed through the garden uprooting many plants and pieces of grass as he went. He ran past some Moonscar island peppers where Shaggy had stopped to gather some saying he couldn't pass a 'hot opportunity' though Ray kept running behind Scooby. Eventually Scooby came to a stop and started to whimper; when Ray caught up he saw a huge pig next to a really old but very skinny guy with a fishing rod in his hands

"DARN TOURISTS!" the man said before the big pig started to run towards the neko and the dog. Ray and Scooby ran back the way they had gone in the first place, passing Shaggy who was still picking the peppers. Shaggy was about to make fun of them when Mojo came running and snorting which caused Shaggy to run as well. The three of them ran until the fell into a huge hole in the ground.

"How humiliating chased into a hole by one-thirds of a BLT" Shaggy said as he stood up to let Ray up, Scooby looked above them to see Mojo leave them. The three soon spotted what looked like a vine in the side of the hole which Shaggy (being the tallest) was able to reach. With a slight grunt Shaggy reached up and grabbed the vine (with some help from Scooby) more grunts saw shaggy hanging in the hole by the vine that snapped from his weight sending some of the earth around the vine to collapse and reveal a hand with no flesh on it. The hand shock with the non-existing wind, once the movement stopped a spiral of green clouds grew above them and what sounded like a storm began to form just above the hole as the green cloud went down into the hole with them and enveloped the hand and pulling out the whole skeleton of Morgan Moonscar! Flesh grew on the body and grunts of pain came from the zombie. Ray, Shaggy and Scooby were glued to the spot none of them could move until the zombie of Morgan Moonscar began to walk towards them. Shaggy was the first to get out, then Ray then they both helped Scooby before running off in a random direction till they bumped into Bow who was carrying a drink

"What is it you punks!" he yelled at them just before Shaggy told him about the zombie they had saw "where I don't see it?" Bow said just before the bushes began to rustle, the four of them got ready to run when the gang and Simone walked through with Velma asking them what was wrong.

* * *

**10 To 15 Minutes Later**

"Ok now that we're back inside we stay inside agreed?" Ray said to the other two, the whole zombie incident had scared him so much he was worried that he might have a heart attack on the next scar no matter how small! The others nodded not trusting their voices. Ray went to the mirror and looked at his reflection not surprised to see some of his raven dark hair turning silver (neko hair changes to grey if the neko is scared enough) "I think we all could use with a cat nap" he whispered as his senses told him that the others were already sleeping and sure enough when he turned around Shaggy was asleep on his bed with Scooby curled up at his feet. Smiling Ray went and lied down on his own bed and drifting off to sleep after whispering good night to the others

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R

Shaggy: wow that is long and what happened to the picinic?

Kitty: you'll have to wait and see!


End file.
